Elsword Awards Ceremony
by Yukihime77
Summary: Join to the heroes of Elrios and celebrate with them the awards ceremony. Voting open. Who will win the most awards? Rating T for safe (I'm look at you, IS)
1. Chapter 1

Red carpet. Cameras flashed. A crowd of reporters impatiently waited for arrive honorary guests. Somewhere in the distance at the bottom is a stage and grandstand filled with thousands of people, waited with impatience for beginning of ceremony. Stressed girl with a long, black hair and dark eyes turned microphone in her hands.

"T-They should be here for a long time..."

After her nervous words, first long limousine pulled up. The girl breathed a sigh of relief and turned toward the cameras with a huge smile.

''Welcome to Elsword Awards Ceremony! My name is Yukihime and I will be your host tonight. And this is first of our honorary guests, Chung trio!"

The limo left consecutively Iron Paladin, Deadly Chaser and Tactical Trooper. All in suits and blue bow ties. Yukihime ran up to them with the speed of light.

''Hello! How your moods before ceremony?" she asked. Tactical Trooper immediately come out in front of comrades.

''I'm going to collect all prizes!" he said with a smile.

''But are you know, that there are categories like female character?" made sure Iron Paladin.

"Really? Hm... I don't knew it... So I want to get at least half!"

"Rather, it is also unlikely" said Deadly Chaser.

"Then a quarter!"

"Well..."

"Whaaaaaat?! I can't collect anything?!"

"Don't worry! You're cute instead." consoled him Yukihime

When Deadly Chaser and Iron Paladin led depressed Tactical Trooper toward the stands, where was special places for them, a next limousine pulled up. This time got out three girls with fair hair dressed in evening gowns.

"And here are our Queens of Nasod, Eves! I welcome you sincerely on Elsword Awards Ceremony."

"We are so glad that we can be here with everyone." said Code Battle Seraph. "It's look like this gala is a big event for people in Elrios."

"Yes... Just wait for fury of Rune Slayer and Infinity Sword if they won't win any prize..." sighed Code Nemesis improving her black dress.

''I need to prepare Oberon and Ophelia.'' said thoughtfully Code Empress.

"It won't be so bad'' said calmly Yukihime. Eve sighed simultaneously.

''Yet to be seen. I suggest prepare a strait-jackets." recommended Code Empress.

"And call some military units" added Code Battle Seraph.

"And take a loan at the bank" said Code Nemesis.

"Loan? Why?" asked surprised host. Code Nemesis patted her on the shoulder.

"Because damage will cost you a lot."

Leaving speechless Yukihime, Eves headed for the grandstand. Host stood with her mouths opened wide, until someone snapped his fingers in front of her face. It was Blade Master.

"Oh. She's still alive." said surprised Reckless Fist. Yukihime shook her head and stared at the three Ravens.

"Omg... You are in tuxedo and ties... My dreams came true!"

"It was a compliment, right?" whispered Rackless Fist to Veteran Commander.

''Yeah... I think so."

"How are you feel before a ceremony?"

Yukihime practically pushed a microphone in Blade Master mouth. He got a step back and thought about the answer.

"And how should I feel?"

"Stressed, but set to a lot of prizes!"

"I'll be glad if I get even one."

"We don't need prizes to know our worth." added Veteran Commander.

"And that's why we all love you so much!"

Reckless Fist shrugged. The three of them walked away to rest of Elgang. The next limo pulled up and came out three beautiful blonde in an equally beautiful creations. Wind Sneaker immediately began looking around curiously.

"First time I'm at awards ceremony..." she confessed. "But promises to be interesting!"

"I will make sure of this." assured Yukihime with a smile.

"I just hope that it complete without a any unpleasant surprises." said seriously Night Watcher.

"Oh, do not overdo ... Everything will be perfect!" Grand Archer patted her twin on the back. Night Watcher looked at her upset.

"I asked you to didn't do this." she snapped.

"Why are you so nervous?" asked Yukihime.

"I do not want to sit a few hours in the crowd and listening to the arguments of some people."

"Do you mean Rune Slayer and Elemental Master, Infinity Sword and Void Princess... Generally Elswords with Aishas?"

"Yup. And in addition Rune Slayer and Infinity Sword..."

"C'mon! Make an effort although the tiny smile." encouraged Wind Sneaker. "Smile~!"

Night Watcher strained a tiny, hardly noticeable smile. Grand Archer and Wind Sneaker with a huge smiles took her hands on both sides and led to the rest.

From the next limo came out three purple hair magicians. While Void Princess and Dimension Witch were absorbed by looking around, Elemental Master stuck with her nose in a book. Dimension Witch came up to her, grabbed her book and threw it far away.

"What are you doing?! I was while reading a very interesting-"

"It's party time, honey!" squealed Dimension Witch taking her hands.

"I must agree with her." said Yukihime. "Today, no reading and teaching."

"No way..." Elemental Master almost fainted, but Void Princess held her.

"Just because you want to be better than Rune Slayer in those your runes doesn't mean that you have to teach them day and night..."

"But I must!"

"Hey, girls! Tell me how do you feel before the ceremony?" interjected with microphone Yukihime.

"Very good! We just want to have fun and win some prizes." said with smile Dimension Witch.

"You're thinking in good way! Just have fun. Ceremony will begin right away after greeting the last three guys."

Three Aishas class walked away, and then appeared a last limo. On the red carpet stood Lord Knight, Rune Slayer and Infinity Sword. Rune Slayer smiled to fangirls, and Infinity Sword rolled his eyes on this.

''You are host, right?" asked Lord Knight to Yukihime, when Infinity Sword and Rune Slayer fiercely argued. It was obvious that Lord Knight's most competent of these three...

''Yes. It's me. Is something that you want to say?" Yukihime gave him the microphone.

"This is the first and last time, when I take part in Awards Ceremony. Try convince both of them to wear suits and ties. Almost impossible."

"Don't complain... Now Rune Slayer doesn't look like hooker." interjected Infinity Sword.

"Let me repeat one last time and this time, remember that. PISS OFF OF MY STYLE!" yelled Rune Slayer.

"No, because you look like you look and everyone will tell you it!"

"Only you tell me that!"

"Because others do not want to make you antisocial fungus breeder!"

"What?!"

Lord Knight grabbed two quarried Elswords for flanges of coats and muttered a lot of naughty words led them to rest of Elgang.

Elapsed less than half hour and Yukihime entered on the stage. She stood next to large table filled up golden statues with the Elsword logo. Each statue has signature indicating the category in which the prize was. After calming all present she start spoke.

"Welcome all gathered on Elsword Awards Ceremony. Now a few words about event and rules. Prizes are awarded according to people votes. To prevent cheating I use votes **ONLY** from registered users. In every part of ceremony I will shown the results of three previous categories and present three next categories. Voting lasts four days. Votes given after that time I haven't take into account. I have planned over fifteen categories, but you can propose yourself. If I haven't them on the list, I'll add them. You can give only one vote per one category. Questions to the first part with proposals of the answers are follows:

_1) For the best female character:_

Aisha

Rena

Eve

Ara

Elesis

_2) For the best male character._

Elsword

Raven

Chung

_3) For the best pairing (with their class)  
_

each, but boy and girl

So to recap you have to vote only for these categories. Feel free to cast votes and... Let's start Elsword Awards Ceremony!"

* * *

Sorry, but my English is sucks... I hope this will not discourage you. In case of major mistakes just tell me in comment or PM and I will improved it.


	2. Chapter 2

Emendation! At first I wanted to give here some romantic things, but I had to give up this idea. Why? Well readers have different tastes and preferences. And this story shouldn't favor any pairing group. So I decided to keep them in a safe, none romantic form.

Disclaimer! I don't own anything, except Yukihime.

* * *

''Hi! What's up?'' asked Yukihime when she left the stage. It was little break before the announcement of the voting results.

''Teeeeediuuuuum! I want to results!'' moaned Rune Slayer. Aishas put their hands to their face in so-called faceplams.

''Child...'' they sighed at the same time.

''What? I do not like to wait." snapped boy to witches.

''Take out your calendars and mark a date, because the first and last time I agree with a Flamehead."

''You guys are so impatient.'' sighed heavily Wind Sneaker, and Dimension Witch nodded vigorously.

''W-Well... And maybe a few words to the viewers? Who is eager?'' asked Yukihime.

''I know from reliable sources that no one has voted on characters ''Rena" and ''Raven". Despite the fact that I have not counted on votes I would like to express my deep regret for this reason.'' said Blade Master while he looking towards the cameras reproachfully.

''Agree. It hurt my feelings.'' added Grand Archer.

''How do you know about the results?'' asked surprised host.

''For the future-do not leave next to us envelopes with large lettering RESULTS.'' recommended Veteran Commander.

''W-What? So... You already know the results?'' asked surprised Lord Knight.

''Yeah. I, Veteran Commander, Blade Master, Grand Archer, Night Watcher, Wind Sneaker, Code Empress, Code Nemesis and Code Battle Seraph.'' listed Reckless Fist.

''These are predictable.'' said calmly Code Nemesis.

"Then tell us.'' demanded Void Princess.

''No. We do not want plunge ceremony even more.'' said Night Watcher.

''Even more?'' frowned Yukihime.

''Well, yes. Finally ... Who intelligent leaves an envelope with results close to the audience exposing them to the premature disclosure?''

After Code Battle Seraph words, Yukihime gone into the corner to emanate the black energy of sadness and embarrassment. Elemental Master heroically decided to go to her and cheer her up, and then Elgang conversation carried on.

''I think it was just a small mistake.'' said Iron Paladin.

''That shouldn't even happen.'' replied Code Empress.

"But yet it happened.'' sighed Deadly Chaser. ''But that's how it is, when fifteen years old girl leads the awards ceremony...''

''What do you think, will she continuing ceremony?'' asked Tactical Trooper.

Then headlights illuminated the scene and appeared a host with smile on her lips. As you can see she did not need too much time to leave the depression... Scanned the audience, cleared her throat and finally spoke:

''This is the second part of the Elsword Awards Ceremony! I thank all eighteen persons who sent in their votes. Namely:

-KoraDora

-Rinkushido

-xKishii

-Tsurara-Oikawa Chan

-RevolutionizedWorld

-Neko Demon Yuki Korihana

-AdventFenrir

-Lucida Heart

-Ayaney

-Arisa2342

-kanpekinashi

-RubyCrucifix

-HanaEve

-splinter21

-TsukixnoEvernight

-Slumbering Hades

-Wendy1829

-Winrychan7

I encourage you to further voting. Now let's get to the first part of voting. The Best Female Character!''

The audience began to scream, shriek, whistle and make other loud noises. All class of Aisha, Rena, Eve, Elesis and Ara entered onto the stage. Three girls went up to table with prizes and took three with subtitles 'The Best Female Character'.

''And the best female character is...''

Drums. Voltage. The audience and the people in front of TV stopped breathing. Some fell into madness. Host long savoring this moment, then opened the first envelope and announced result:

''EVE!''

Code Nemesis, Code Empress and Code Battle Seraph looked at each other and then went up to Yukhime. They took their statues and Yukihime gave microphone to Code Empress.

''Thanks for all the votes. It is a great honor to know that we have some fans.''

''We hope that you voted fully aware of your choices.'' added Code Nemesis.

''We will do our best to proudly represent this title.'' assured Code Battle Seraph.

There was a thunderous applause and all nominate the girl returned to the place.

''I would like to add that the Eve character received eleven votes. Aisha received six votes, and Elesis one. Congratulations to all.''

After Eves returned to their places were filled with congratulations from the rest of the class. Lastly they received first awards that were handed out at the ceremony. It was plus to their value...

After murmurs fell Yukihime took from the table with prizes another envelope, and on the stage lined up nine guys.

''Next category is ,,The Best Male Character". Twelve votes winner is... ELSWORD!''

There was a loud applause and cheers. Needless that he rest of the votes got Chung... Rune Slayer, Infinity Sword and Lord Knight came to Yukihime obtained their awards. The microphone went into the hands of Rune Slayer.

''Well... It's not a big surprise for me. Finally... I'm great, don't I?''

''Give me the mic, cocky idiot!'' Infinity Sword snatched the microphone and spoke.

''Oh c'mon, guys! Everyone knows that voting for Elsword character you mean me, right?''

''I guess it would be best if I will an utter.'' Lord Knight took microphone from his twin. ''It's a great honor to receive this awards. It shows that the effort put into becoming better not go to waste. We are grateful to all those who appreciate our efforts by giving us votes.''

The beginning of applause was a slow Rune Slayer clapping. Everyone rewarded speech of Lord Knight cheered. Rune Slayer one hand holding the prize, and the other slung over Lord Knight shoulder.

''I'm so glad that you are my comrade. You always know what to say, buddy.

Winners with pride and satisfaction slowly returned to their seats delighting in looks suspended on them. Especially enjoyed them view of Saber Knight and Pyro Knight staring at them with admiration. Yukihime give them moment of glory, and then picked up another envelope.

''It's this is a last category of first part. The best pairing. Be warned that to the last second I didn't receive clarify of two votes, so I didn't take them into account. Here is a list of pairings, which were cast votes:

Infinity Sword and Dimension Witch

Lord Knight and Elemental Master

Rune Slayer and Elemental Master

Lord Knight and Dimension Witch

Rune Slayer and Void Princess

Lord Knight and Code Empress

Infinity Sword and Code Nemesis

Deadly Chaser and Code Battle Seraph

After the announcement above class entered the scene. Most of them were nervous and stressed. Yukihime cleared her throat.

"This time we have a tie. Let me put it like this. Six by eight of these couples got one vote. However, the two got five votes. So winner couples are... Rune Slayer with Elemental Master and Infinity Sword with Code Nemesis!''

Mentioned couples approached to host and with blushes on their faces took their prizes. Yukihime with satisfaction handed the microphone to not as self-assured Rune Slayer.

''Well... Er... I really respect Elemental Master. She helped me with magic and the runes. I can always count on her. She's awesome woman. But we are friends. And it's probably will not change.''

''I agree." said Elemental Master. ''Rune Slayer is very strong person. He can combine physical attacks with magical attacks, and this is a big achievement. But I'm not planing to dating with him or something...''

''So I'm not good enough for you?!''

"You are too presuming, that's what!''

Infinity Sword snatched the microphone. Although the category was embarrassing he wanted to throw in his two cents.

''I want to say that Code Nemesis is first of all great fighter. Her attacks are really effective. Moreover, it is a great girl. You can talk to her about various topics. But I subscribe to the words of Miss I-know-it-all and Flamehead. We don't prefer romance in our team."

'' I do not know if there is anything more to say... Maybe just thank you for your votes? And I want to tell that I really appreciate the Infinity Sword, as a warrior, companion and most of all-as a friend. Only.''

All four of them with whistles and applause in the background returned to their place. There were already waiting for them, teasing from the rest of the group. Mostly Void Princess, Grand Archer, Wind Sneaker, Dimension Witch, Tactical Trooper, Deadly Chaser and Lord Knight. After calming the audience Yukihime spoke again.

''It's time for another three category. Rules are this same. One vote per category, only registered users, four days. Categories of the second part are very different from those of the first. And these are... NPC!

1) For the best female NPC:

Anne

Luichel

Echo

Stella

Aida

Agatha

Vanessa

Hanna

Lucy

Daisy

Rosean

Vapor

2) For the best male NPC:

Lowe

Hagus

Hoffman

Lenphad

Chacha Buch

Toma

Richian

Allegro

Lento

Adel

Amos

Grail

Praus

Noel

Penensio

Denka

Horatio

Emirate

Dafarr

3) For the best Special NPC:

Ariel

Ruriel

Camilla

Myu

Helen

Glaive

I hope you will not kill me for categories... But I also like the NPC and I just must to give them categories... In the end, it generally awards for various departments of the game. Feel free to vote!''

''Oh! I have a nomination! Yeah!''

''Shut up, Richian...''

''Au! Yukihime, Glaive hit me!''


	3. Chapter 3

Emendation! I'm sorry, but I have an unexpected trip and now chapters may be published in crazy irregular terms... Sorry!

Disclaimer! I don't own anything, except Yukihime.

* * *

"Hello, everybody! I'm Yukihime and this is third part of Elsword Awards Ceremony! This time our main theme are NPC. At the beginning because of the large amount of nominees I would like to give a list of those who received any votes:

1) Female NPC:

Echo

Stella

Lucy

2) Male NPC:

Lowe

Allegro

Lento

Noel

Penensio

3) Special NPC:

Ariel

Ruriel

Camilla

Myu

Helen

Glaive

Right now I'm sitting between three girls of the first category. How do you feel before the announcement of the results?"

"Good. I don't feel any stress or something." confessed Echo with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Really? And I'm very stressed out! I want to win, but then I will feel sorry of losers..."

"Losers, winners ... What's the difference? I only want come back to my alchemical lab."

"But... You should be stressed out and want to win!"

"No. I shouldn't."

''I think this conversation is pointless. Everyone has their own feelings and you shouldn't have to interfere, Lucy." said Stella.

"Huh? So it's not the first time when she interfere?" asked Yukihime.

"No. Earlier she talked with other nominees and made they were stressed. Lenphad ended up sick." explained Stella.

"Sorry... It was unwittingly."

"Oh sure..." said with a sneer Echo.

"Okay... So Lucy, please sit on your site and don't stress others. Now I'll move on to the second category nominees."

Yukihime stood up and began to squeeze between other NPCs apologizing all the time. Finally she arrived to five male NPC who received votes.

"Hello! How are you?" she asked.

"Well... I'm pretty sure of my win." laughed Noel.

"R-Really? Oh... On the other hand, I'm pretty sure of my lose..." sighed Allegro.

"You have some votes. And that's your personal victory." said Lento with a slight smile.

"Lie! Victory is when you hold a prize in your hand!" announced Noel.

"Can you shut up? I think you do not understand the concept of victory." told Penensio.

"I understand it better than you."

"Really? Maybe we should convince it like a males?"

"Noel, Penensio, stop arguing. We are at valid ceremony. This isn't appropriate time to pulling swords." said irate Lowe.

"This is true..." sighed Yukihime and Allegro.

"Please, let's try to make some kind of conversation that not result to Noel and Penensio arguing and start enjoy the ceremony." asked with a resigned voice Lento.

"So let leave here the male NPC and move on to the members of next category."

For the next few minutes Yukihime squeezed between participants of ceremony, to finally reach a Special NPC. She made herself many enemies and few people wanted leave ceremony, but everything turned out okay. In the end Yukihime could be next to six Special NPC.

"You are the first category, in which all nominees received votes. It's amazing! Did you know that Special NPCs are so popular?"

"Hahaha, no, we didn't." laughed Ariel.

"I, Ariel and Myu just try our best to represent COBO." said sheepishly Ruriel.

"I agree~!" added Myu.

"And you?" Yukihime turned to Camilla, Glaive and Helen.

"I think we also try to fulfill our responsibilities properly. We do not care about fame." said Camilla.

"And I just enjoy when someone loss in Henir's Time and Space. Kukuku..."

"You are horrific, Glaive..." shuddered host.

"You will get used." provided Helen.

"She knows something about it. She must be close to him in every city in which they are." said quietly Ariel to Yukihime.

"Yeah, I know it..."

"Although I'd most like shove there Richian and watch the slow death..."

"Yukihime, he's so crazy! You must make him leave!" recommended scared Ruriel. Myu nodded vigorously.

"Hahaha... So... Well... I can't... He's nominated so I can't... Oh! It's time to start giving away prizes! Bye!"

"NOOOOOO!"

Like the last time the scene lit up with light. Yukihime stood in the center with her inseparable microphone. Next to her on the table permanent shiny, gold awards. The object of desire of many people in the hall. Three girls entered and took one prize from the table. After a moment on the stage were all NPCs, which host had the pleasure to talk before.

"I am delighted that I can welcome you all to the second part of Elsword Awards Ceremony. Before start handing out awards I want to thank all those who gave their votes in these categories:

-luigiofawsome

-Ayaney

-TsukixnoEvernight

-xKishii

-SerapicEve

-RevolutionizedWorld

-kanpekinashi

-Arisa2342

-Neko Demon Yuki Korihana

-supergirl156

-splinter21

-Not-Alone-Anymore

-Rinkushido

-Wendy1829.

Now let's move on to first category. The Best Female NPC. Votes received Echo, Stella and Lucy. But winner can be only one. And this is..."

Yukihime looked at three nominated girls, then at audience, and finally at envelope. She opened it slowly and pulled out a card with the result.

"The results ranged between Echo and Stella but in the end with one vote advantage won... STELLA!"

Surprised woman came to the guide, which received an award and a microphone. She was not sure what to say, but finally spoke.

"I didn't expect this award. I don't even wrote a speech. I just word hard guarding security in Bethma. But if it makes people honored me this type of award I'll try to do it as best I can."

Successful spontaneous speech Sherriff of Bethma was awarded with loud applause. Especially on the part of the inhabitants of this village. Stella thanked for the award and together with Lucy and Echo returned to the place. Yukihime waited until the crowd calmed down and opened another envelope.

"Okay, everyone. It's time to next category. Votes received Lowe, Allegro, Lento, Noel and Penensio. The most votes and the title of The Best Male NPC belong to... ALLEGRO!"

Lento pushed bewildered boy toward the Yukihime. With trembling hands, picked up award and the microphone from brunette.

"W-W-Well... I never even dreamed that such a simple, unassuming and quiet boy like me can receive such a prestigious award. Thanks to everyone who gave me votes. This award means a lot to me and this moment will be for a long time in my memory."

Applause filled the room again. The rest of the male escorted NPC still speechless Allegro to his place. Yukihime opened the last envelope. Her eyes widened, as the result was a big surprise for her.

"It's our last category. The Best Special NPC. Votes received Ariel, Ruriel, Camilla, Myu, Helen and Glaive. Overwhelming predominance with eight to fourteen votes won... GLAIVE!"

Glaive approached to Yukihime and collected the prize. Along with it got a microphone. He was just about to speak when somebody spoke.

"OPPOSITION! I didn't get even a single vote, and he collected eight?! Votes must be rigged!"

''Shut up, Richian...'' Glaive threw at Richian Piece of Time and Space and turned to host. "Since I knocked that idiot can we keep on?"

"S-Sure..."

"Honestly I don't know why you voted for me and I would like to know it. Seriously. If it's possible I want to know what *captivated* you on me. But back to the award, I'm thankful because my fatigue people in Henir's Time and Space apparently pays off. Remember to practice and try to pass it in its entirety. Kukuku... Maybe one day you will succeed."

At first the audience sat quietly shocked, but then everyone started applauding. At first tentatively, but then more and more enthusiastically. Yukihime silenced audience and spoke.

"Behind us is the six categories. After NPC we return to main characters. Or rather, to the male characters. Here are the next three categories!

1) For the best Elsword's class

Rune Slayer

Lord Knight

Infinity Sword

2) For the best Raven's class

Reckless Fist

Blade Master

Veteran Commander

3) For the best Chung's class

Deadly Chaser

Iron Paladin

Tactical Trooper

I hope that you like the categories. And then... Feel free to vote!"


	4. Chapter 4

Apology! Please forgive me, that chapter is so short...

Disclaimer! I don't own anything, except Yukihime.

* * *

"Princess."

"Paladin."

"Princess!"

"Paladin!"

"PRINCESS!"

"PALADIN!"

These types of arguments weren't nothing new. Iron Paladin was on Infinity Sword's Enemies List. Right next to Elemental Master, Dimension Witch and Rune Slayer. He tolerated Void Princess in view of her darkness... But Iron Paladin, Elemental Master, Dimension Witch and Rune Slayer were intolerable for him.

At the time when Iron Paladin and Infinity Sword were arguing, Lord Knight, Rune Slayer, Blade Master, Reckless Fist, Veteran Commander, Tactical Trooper and Deadly Chaser quietly talked. It was very surprising fo host.

"What's up? Someone is die?" she asked hesitantly.

"Nah, we just so tired." smiled Tactical Trooper.

"Why?"

"Don't you know, what was happen earlier?" surprised Reckless Fist.

"No, for a while I went out of ceremony."

"Richian was very upset that he didn't receive any votes. He want to beat Allegro." explained Deadly Chaser.

"WHAT?!" shouted frightened host.

"Happily, Rune Slayer came to his defense. Then he, I and Deadly Chaser calmed down Richian. Now Richian is under the influence of of strong sleeping pills drawn up by Chacha Buch." told Blade Master.

"Since when you are such a hero, Rune Slayer?" asked suspiciously Yukihime.

"Since ever! After all, I'm a typical hero." boy smiled conceited.

"But seriously, he feared that if something bad happen to Allegro, he won't recover his comics." whispered Veteran Commander.

"It was a secret!" yelled Rune Slayer.

"But anyway everyone knows it." stated Lord Knight.

"But at least no one was hurt." said Yukihime.

"You're wrong" interjected Infinity Sword. "He bite Flamehead, threw in Deadly Chaser his Destroyer and pushed Blade Master down the stairs."

"But fortunately in good time we found a straitjacket." added Iron Paladin.

"Yeah! Very good, that Stella had it with her." breathed a sigh of relief Tactical Trooper.

"Pyro Knight will have a problem with washed off the blood of her dress..." sighed Lord Knight.

"B-B-B-B-Blood?" squealed Yukihime.

"She tried to help me after Richian bite me." said Rune Slayer.

Yukihime faceplamed and slowly went to do her duties. Fourth time headlights illuminated the scene along with host and three girls who holding three awards.

"Okay everyone! We start with the fourth part of our ceremony. At the beginning I want to thank all those who gave their votes:

-RubyCrucifix

-SerapicEve

-Tsurara-Oikawa Chan

-Awakened Hades

-Ayaney

-xKishii

-Hakuryukou79

-supergirl156

-Rinkushido

-Wendy1829

-Arisa2342

-KoraDora

-RevolutionizedWorld

-AdventFenrir

-FANG ee

-Neko Demon Yuki Korihana

-HanaEve

-splinter21

-kazurug21

-luigiofawsome

-xMickey

-CherryBlossomHimeSakura

-Winrychan7

Thank you very much for all votes. Behind me, on stage already standing nine nominees, so let's move on to first category. The Best Elsword's Class. For a long time there was a draw between Infinity Sword and Rune Slayer, but definitively earning fourteen votes won..."

Yukihime very, very slowly opened envelope and pulled out a card with the result. She looked at expectant audience and then shouted.

"RUNE SLAYER!"

Mentioned boy with a confident smile came to Yukihime and took the statuette with a microphone. He looked at the audience and gave them his best smile.

"I knew it. I am handsome, funny, strong, hot ... What more could you want from a guy? Of course, thank you all of fourteen people who have decided to give their votes to to me. I am seriously grateful. Getting this type of award thought to be 'Man, I'm seriously so great as I think I'm'. And it builds more confident. As far as it's possible in my case... "

Rune Slayer laughed and obtained at this moment loud applause from the audience. Stuck out his tongue toward the Infinity Sword, and along with him and Lord Knight returned to their place. Host opened the second envelope.

"If this category is over let's move on to the next. The Best Raven's Class. Here, until the last time was a draw. The most fierce rivalry was between Blade Master and Reckless Fist. However definitively, with advantage of one vote won... BLADE MASTER!"

A guy in a white coat and a serious expression on his face came up to Yukihime, accepted the award and a microphone.

"First and foremost-thank you. Receiving this title is a great honor and distinction. I am grateful for the all the votes, which I won the award. However, Reckless Fist and Veteran Commander are also very indescribable classes. You see it in a surprising equality in votes cast by you. Finally, I would ensure that I will seek to good representation of my title."

There was a applause and three Raven returned to their seats. Yukihime took to hand the last envelope.

"Time for the last category of the third part. The Best Chung's Class. This is the only category where the winner was obvious from the beginning. Collecting a record number of 17 votes won... DEADLY CHASER!"

Deadly Chaser looked surprised at his companions, then went to get the prize. Yukihime handed him a microphone.

"Like most of the winners I did not expect this award. Of course I had hoped for voices, but in my wildest dreams I did not expect to almost twenty. I thank all the seventeen people who devote their votes for me. What more can I say? I hope that despite the passage of time, I will still deserve for this title. "

With the accompaniment ovation Deadly Chaser, Iron Paladin and Tactical Trooper returned to their places. Yukihime cleared her throat and began to speak.

""So we finish the third part of ceremony. Invite you to the fourth, very similar to the previous one. Here are list of the next three categories.

1) For the best Aisha's class

Elemental Master

Dimension Witch

Void Princess

2) For the best Rena's class

Wind Sneaker

Grand Archer

Night Watcher

3) For the best Eve's class

Code Empress

Code Nemesis

Code Battle Seraph

Enjoy categories and... Feel free to vote!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I have over 1000 views. Super-mega-giga-happy! Thanks, everyone~  
**

**Warning! ****I think I made ****little OOCs...**

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything, except Yukihime.**

* * *

"Elemental Master-chan~!" Dimension Witch hugged her twin from behind. Elemental Master squealed.

"You had not doing it anymore!"

"Heh... Sorry, sorry~ Anyway, are you going to win?"

"You know very well that it depends on people votes." said Night Watcher while she crossing her arms.

"What do you think, from what depend votes of people in categories like The Best Class or The Best Character?" she asked suddenly Code Empress.

"Strength. Certainly it's strength and behavior on the battlefield. Finally, a skills makes us warriors as we are." said immediately Code Battle Seraph.

"I think it's about character. Voters evaluate the behavior and relation to other characters. Therefore, we should be kind to each other and laugh all the time." assessed Wind Sneaker.

"Appearance, girls, appearance. When you look at the person first thing is the appearance. And this is base of votes" said Void Princess.

"What are you talking about?" asked host, came to they with smile.

"About the basis on which people vote on the categories like The Best Class or The Best Character. Code Battle Seraph relies on the strength and skills, Wind Sneaker on character, and Void Princess on the appearance." explained Grand Archer.

"Um ... I think you all are right."

"What?" surprised a girls.

"I think Yukihime meant that each voter have their own preferences, by which they cast their votes. Some put on ability, others on character, and still others to appearance." shrugged Code Nemesis.

"Exactly that I meant!" clapped in her hands host.

"So that it is..." laughed Dimension Witch.

"Shouldn't you be on the stage?" asked Elemental Master to Yukihime.

"I should, but first I have come to you. So ... Let's go and give these awards!"

Yukihime briskly entered on the stage surrounded by lights. As always she stood beside the table on which were over a dozen awards, of which three of them three took three girls handing them. Behind host stood nine nominated class. Yukihime picked up her mike.

"Hello, everybody! This is fifth part od our ceremony. Typically at the beginning I want to thank all those who gave their votes:

-SerapicEve

-xKishii

-HanaEve

-KoraDora

-RevolutionizedWorld

-Arisa2342

-TsukixnoEvernight

-Awakened Hades

-pikachuhats

-Neko Demon Yuki Korihana

-kanpekinashi

-Tsurara-Oikawa Chan

-CherryBlossomHimeSakura

-Rinkushido

-xSnowflakesx

-AishaElementalMaster

-xMickey

-Seraphic Mayumi-Chan

-Ayaney

-Wendy1829

-Orithia WindBell

-Not-Alone-Anymore

-kazurug21

-supergirl156

-Writer-Bambi

-Winrychan7

I am unspeakably grateful for all twenty-six votes. And I want to remember I count the votes, only from registered members. Now, without any unnecessary dragging move on to the first category. The Best Aisha's Class. The vast majority of the votes got... ELEMENTAL MASTER!"

Suprised magician walked unsteadily receive the award. Hesitantly took a microphone wondering on the correct choice of words.

"Thank you very much for votes cast at me. This award is very important to me because I know that although Void Princess and Dimension Witch deserved to it as much as me, finally I got it. I realize that it is a lot of irritating features in me but I will try to get rid of them, to more deserving of my new title. And... Thank you once again and please stay with us to the end of the ceremony."

Elemental Master smiled slightly and with applause in the background back into her place with Void Princess and Dimension Witch. Yukihime got another envelope.

"It's time for second category. The Best Rena's Class. Here, records between all classes went to a certain point head to head. But at the end of one class outperformed the others. This class is... WIND SNEAKER!"

Joyful girl literally jumped to Yukihime and received the award. He didn't even wait for the microphone. She just took it herself.

"YAY! I won! I really won! I'm so happy. I even didn't try imagine that it would be me. I'm very grateful for every vote. Each individual vote guaranteed me this wonderful award. It's really a wonderful feeling that I can stand here now with this statue and look at you all. It fills me with pride. Now I'm sure that's what I'm doing, I'm doing really well. I would like to wake up with the feeling every day, so I will pur this award next to my bed. Yeah. It so great idea! This will be a sign of my title. Wind Sneaker - The Best Rena's Class. Wow! It sound great! Wait. I already thanked? Probably not. So thank you all and-"

"Stop! Thank you for this long, long speech. You can go back." said host.

"Huh? But it's only the beginning!"

Night Watcher rolled her eyes and pulled Wind Sneaker her toward her place. Grand Archer smiled apologetically at the audience, and the applause rang out. Yukihime wiped the sweat from her forehead and took the last envelope.

"Now let's move on to the last category of fourth part. The Best Eve's Class. Here almost to the end was a tie between Code Battle Seraph and Code Nemesis. But finally with a one vote majority won... CODE BATTLE SERAPH!"

Nasod girl slowly approached to host and received her awards. Host gave her the microphone. Code Battle Seraph thought for a moment, then spoke.

"This is the second time I'm standing there with a microphone and a statuette. It is a great honor for me to receive this title. The only thing I do is constantly desire for rebirth Nasod race. I didn't think that this will help me get reward. Thank you for every vote. All of them are very precious to me. I'd like you still appreciated me in this same level in the future. It makes me stronger. "

Code Battle Seraph slightly leaned head, picking thunderous applause. Together with her companions returned to her seat, holding a statuette and the title of The Best Eve's Class. After calming the audience Yukihime spoke.

""Dear viewers! Another awards found their owners. So this is the end? No, because right now I give you next three categories:

1) The Best Character Story (without class):

Elsword

Aisha

Rena

Raven

Eve

Chung

Ara

Elesis

2) For the best town:

Ruben

Elder

Bethma

Altera

Feita

Velder

Hamel

Sander

3) For The Most Violent Character (with class):

Elsword

Aisha

Rena

Raven

Eve

Chung

Ara

Elesis

The Best Town. Something like this could come up only with me... I wonder how you will vote in this category. And please, in the category of The Best Character Story do not take into account CHARACTER, but CHARACTER STORY. I mean before join to Elgang. This is all. Feel free to vote!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Over 100 reviews. Thanks, thanks, thanks, my dear ****voters~ ^ ^**

**Warning! ****I think I made ****little OOCs... Agan... And sorry that chapter is so early. But today I'm leaving and I will haven't got access to the Internet for a week... So, next chapter will have a long delay. Probably it appears August 30th. Sorry again!  
**

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything, except Yukihime.**

* * *

"The best city, seriously? How to the hell town can be able to receive the prize?" asked Infinity Sword. Yukihime thought for a moment.

"You know... It's more like representative of the town."

"Whatever. This category is still so stiupit."

"Because you can only complain." said Elemental Master while she crossing her arms. "Just like Rune Slayer."

"I can't stand, and I will hurt her..." growled the rune knight clenching his hand into a fist.

"No threats, Rune Slayer." ordered Grand Archer.

"Hey, I have an important question." said suddenly Tactical Trooper. All the attention focused on him.

"What is it?" asked Code Nemesis.

"If you poured the mid-water into glass, this glass is half full or half empty?"

Everyone put their hands to their faces. Why he gave them a totally pointles squestion? Tactical Trooper was definitely able to surprise...

"Full. You pour the water into glass, so it is half full." sighed Yama Raja.

"I think the opposite. On top is empty, so it is half empty." said confidently Pyro Knight.

"Well... Of course Yama Raja is right ... I think." said quietly Sakra Devanam.

"What? After all, Pyro Knight is right." frowned Saber Knight. Four girls looked at each other with flames in their eyes.

"Am I the only who worry about them?" whispered Lord Knight to Blade Master.

"I'm sure they are going to be beat." he replied in a whisper.

"Em... Girls~? I think there is no reason to fight. It's just a stupid riddle..." laughed uncertainly Dimension Witch while she stand between the two hostile duets.

"You don't interfere!" screamed girls.

"Going to be an interesting battle" laughed Reckless Fist. Wind Sneaker looked at him indignantly.

"But they will kill each other because of glass of water!"

"That's right. And it is fun." supported the man Void Princess.

"I share." added Veteran Commander .

"It's beyond belief, that humans can argue about such insignificant things." sighed Code Empress.

"Exactly. It's so coarse..." added Code Battle Seraph. Ara's and Elesis's class are still squabbling about half full/empty glass and totally ignored comments at them. Their argument was becoming more and more intense.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Iron Paladin.

"Wait a minute. It's so funny." smiled Night Watcher while she stopping him.

"Er... Yukihime?" said suddenly Deadly Chaser.

"Yes?" host looked up from argument.

"You should be on the stage 10 minutes..."

Brunette blinked, then let out a loud scream. Surprised Pyro Knight, Yama Raja, Sakra Devanam and Saber Knight stopped arguing. Even forgotten what this argument was.

The lights brighten a scene and moment later ran Yukihime with microphone in her hands. Next to table with prizes were awaited for her three girls handing out statuettes. Host improved dress and spoke.

"Welcome to one of the last parts of the ceremony. At the beginning thanks to all twenty-four voting members:

-Arisa2342

-SerapicEve

-xSnowflakesx

-RevolutionizedWorld

-xKishii

-CherryBlossomHimeSakura

-Seraphic Mayumi-Chan

-Awakened Hades

-Do Shu123

-FANG ee

-TsukixnoEvernight

-HanaEve

-AishaElementalMaster

-Den51

-Tsurara-Oikawa Chan

-Ayaney

-xMickey

-Orithia WindBell

-Runesplash

-pikachuhats

-supergirl156

-kazurug21

-whiteclade

-kanpekinashi

-Wendy1829

I also want to thank everyone for achieved impressive for me results in the statistics of views and reviews. Could not have achieved this without you all. And now, without unnecessarily dragging the first category, The Best charater Story. "

Yukihime took the envelope with the result and opened it. Research looked at the results.

"Voices received characters Elsword, Aisha, Raven, Eve and Ara. For some time there was a draw between the characters Raven and Eve. Ultimately, The Best Story has... RAVEN! "

Three Raven's classes came to the scene and took their statues. First spoke Blade Master.

"Well ... This is the second time when I get award during the ceremony. I am very grateful, but this time the prize is something like a common thing. I glad that we all three can stand here and now with these awards."

"First of all, we should thanks for the votes. Votes ate the basis for winning and a reasons for are on stage and tire with this common speech. I feels like this award is a compensation for the lack of votes for The Best Male Character category." confessed Veteran Commander.

"I never expected that I would get a reward for my heavy past. Because it really never been easy. Betrayal of a friend, the loss of loved person and life with nasod arm is something terrible. I don't wish these experiences to anyone." said Reckless Fist.

Three Ravens nodded on applause and returned to their seats. Yukihime took second envelope and opened it slowly removing the result.

"Next category is The Best Town. Here everything was obvious from the beginning. Winning village has won as much as twenty-one votes. So I invite on the stage representative of town... HAMEL!"

Far away among the audience stood up Penensio and began go slowly towards the host. In the end he was on stage and took the prize with a microphone.

"I think that all the inhabitants of Hamel are surprised but happy for this award. Hamel is a unique city. It captivating visitors with its beauty and combination of water and ice. We are really glad with life in this place. However much we owe a prince Chung, who has covered our city great reputation and gave it uniqueness. At the end of the Hamel town thanks for all votes and title of The Best Town."

Penensio returned to the inhabitants of Hamel surrounded on all sides applauded. Yukihime with big smile took last envelope.

"Yeah. Hamel is really beautiful town and fully deserves on its new title. Time for a last category of fifth part. The Most Violent Character. Unfortunately until the last minute eight persons didn't give me clarification of third category. I couldn't take their votes into account. However, I guess they haven't change to the current result because winner received eleven votes. Overall votes received Infinity Sword, Reckless Fist, Code Nemesis, Deadly Chaser and Tactical Trooper. And winner is... RECKLESS FIST!"

Man frowned, but stood up and walked to the stage. He received the award and took the microphone.

"Well... Thank you for your votes. I didn't expect that I would receive the second prize. Especially in this category. It is true that sometimes I abuse my power a little and do a tiny havoc *most of the audience coughs* but that doesn't mean that I am violent. Quite the opposite. I am very calm and quiet man. *most of the audience coughs second time* Should I use on you few of my skills?!"

"Clam down, Reckless Fist and please back in your place." said Yukihime. Reckless Fist grumbled few curses and made a request. Host breathed a sigh of relief and began to speak.

"Now is the time for the next categories. Sadly these are the last three categories of our ceremony. These are:

1) The Best Male Character Outfit

Rune Slayer

Lord Knight

Infinity Sword

Blade Master

Reckless Fist

Veteran Commander

Deadly Chaser

Tactical Trooper

Iron Paladin

2) The Best Female Character Outfit

Elemental Master

Dimension Witch

Void Princess

Grand Archer

Wind Sneaker

Night Watcher

Code Nemesis

Code Empress

Code Battle Seraph

Yama Raja

Sakra Devanam

Pyro Knight

Saber Knight

3) The Funniest Character

Rune Slayer

Lord Knight

Infinity Sword

Elemental Master

Dimension Witch

Void Princess

Wind Sneaker

Grand Archer

Night Watcher

Reckless Fist

Blade Master

Veteran Commander

Code Empress

Code Nemesis

Code Battle Seraph

Deadly Chaser

Iron Paladin

Tactical Trooper

Yama Raja

Sakra Devanam

Pyro Knight

Saber Knight

I gave all the possible answers, so now... Fell free to vote!"


	7. Chapter 7

**So... It's the end. But all good things comes to an end, right?****  
**

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything, except Yukihime.**

* * *

"Welcome! It's a last part of Elsword Awards Ceremony" shouted Yukihime, standing on the stage. There were only three prizes to give away, and then supposed to be official summary. And this is supposed to end of evening handing out awards. Yukihime coughed and continued.

"At the beginning list of people who gave their votes to the last three categories:

-SeraphicEve

-XxArisaxX

-AishaElementalMaster

-xKishii

-Seraphic Mayumi-Chan

-kazurug21

-Tsurara-Oikawa Chan

-Orithia WindBell

-xSnowflakesx

-RevolutionizedWorld

-CherryBlossomHimeSakura

-xMickey

-TimeSplice

-Den51

-Awakened Hades

-Neko Demon Yuki Korihana

-Runesplash

-Chuckyin99

-pikachuhats

-SwitchON

-Rinkushido

-Hakuryukou79

-kanpekinashi

-whiteclade

-Wendy1829

Thank you very much. Every vote is important and every vote-"

"Get to the point!" shouted Rune Slayer from the audience.

"Shut up!" shouted back host throwing in him a microphone.

"Er... you realize, that your beloved microphone died, right?" asked Yama Raja hesitantly. Yukihime stood in consternation a moment.

"WHAAAAAT! Rune Slayer, you killed my microphone!"

"You killed it, trying to kill me with it!"

"Can we move to the relevant part of the ceremony?" asked irritated Glaive.

"Oh? Yeah, sure. However, I will be forced to continue to carry out the ceremony with not so wonderful substitute microphone." sighed Yukihime taking from some guy second microphone. "Let's start with category The Best Male Character Outfit. Votes received Rune Slayer, Lord Knight, Infinity Sword, Blade Master, Veteran Commander, Deadly Chaser and Tactical Trooper. Unusually as it is the last part each of these people will tell you a few words. Let's start with Tactical Trooper. "

Yukihime approached the blonde and gave him the microphone.

"Well... I would like to finally get a reward! I came here for many prizes a few but I didn't obtain even a one, this is unfair!"

"Life is brutal. Now Deadly Chaser."

"I will be happy, even if I get one vote. Finally, I have one reward."

"I remember! That it was the award for The Best Chung's Class. Now Blade Master."

"I join to Deadly Chaser. I already got one prize... And actually, even two, as well as The Best Charater Story. I'm so glad."

"I am very happy. And what do you say, Veteran Commander?"

"I think Rune Slayer will win."

"Uh-huh..."

"WHAT THE HELL?! Mister Burning Pants will win again?!"

"Clam down, Infinity Sword..." sighed Lord Knight.

"Everyone know that I will win. After all I'm so sexy." Rune Slayer smiled with satisfaction.

"And to the humble." said sarcastically Yukihime returning to the stage. She took envelope and opened it. He laughed seeing the result. "Veteran Commander, you're clairvoyant. In the category The Best Male Character Outfit won... RUNE SLAYER!"

Confident red head entered the scene taking the microphone and award. He laughed, looking at the statue, then spoke.

"Oh my, I even don't count my awards. Honestly I don't expect to get so many of them. It only proves that I'm gorgeous! By the way thanks to all my fans. Your voices make me stand here again. What else can I say... Wow! "

"It's not fair that you win all the time!" shouted Infinity Sword.

"Huh? So you think I'm winning wrongfully?" laughed again Rune Slayer.

"Of course!"

"Yes, yes, yes... If my victories are wrongfully, you're unused hair gel."

"I don't use it."

"Really? Oh... So that you can't control your hair..."

"Have you problem with my hair?!"

"Guys, stop! Rune Slayer, go back to your place." commanded host. Rune Slayer executed the request muttering "Yes, sir". Yukihime continued. "The next category is The Best Female Character Outfit. Votes received: Elemental Master, Dimension Witch, Wind Sneaker Night Watcher, Code Empress Code Nemesis, Code Battle Seraph, Yama Raja, Pyro Knight and Saber Knight. Who do you think will win, Saber Knight? "

Red-haired girl thought for a while when she got the microphone.

"Well... To be honest I have no idea. All candidates are really pretty."

"It's true... And who do you bet, Pyro Knight?"

"Hm... Yama Raja is really beautiful... But Elemental Master, Wind Sneaker and Code Nemesis too... I really don't know who I should choose."

"Don't say that I'm beautiful. It's so embarrassed." said Yama Raja.

"But it's true!" smiled Dimension Witch.

"I think that each of us deserves this award as well." said with smile Wind Sneaker.

"Yes. But I'm not going to be beaten down, if I don't win." said Code Nemesis.

"And what do you think about result of the previous categories?" asked Yukihime.

"Apparently, some girls are attracted by too short Rune Slayer's shirt..." Elemental Master sighed.

"... and exposed belly." added Code Empress.

"Hahaha, it's true." laughed Yukihime. "Coming back to your category, is something that you want to say to voters?"

"I hope you don't voted lightly." said Night Watcher.

"Me too." added Code Battle Seraph.

"Okay! Let's get to the results of votes!" host jumped on stage and grabbed the envelope. She took out a piece of paper with the result. "So The best Female Outfit has... YAMA RAJA!"

Surprised girl came on stage and received hes statuette.

"I am pleasantly surprised. This is the first time when I have a prize. I didn't expect that I can win it category like this. I bet that win girl like Elemental Master or Code Empress. But I'm very happy. This award is very important for me a not only because it is my only reward, but also because it shows me my value. Thank you for all the votes cast at me!"

There was a round of applause and Yama Raja returned to her place with her new award. Host patiently waiting for applause completion, and spoke again.

"And now it's time for the last category of the ceremony. The Funniest Character. Votes received Rune Slayer, Infinity Sword, Dimension Witch, Wind Sneaker, Code Empress and Iron Paladin."

Yukihime ended exchange and left the stage, coming to these people. First she gave the microphone to Iron Paladin.

"I don't know who and why voted on me. It always will be mystery for me." said the confused blonde.

"Apparently, some people just think that you are a funniest character." said Yukihime with a smile. "And what are you want to say, Code Empress?"

"Contrary to Iron Paladin I know why I'm on this list. To persons who voted for me- I want to say that the discharge of emotion on Oberon is more reassuring than it might seem."

"Perhaps... Unfortunately I never had the pleasure of checking out it. Next, Wind Sneaker."

"I am delighted that I had some votes! I always try to have a good humor and smile and as you can see some people appreciate it."

"I really appreciate it, because I always appreciate optimistic people. And you, Dimension Witch?"

"Of course I do! Smiling people are what I like best! By the way this is my second nomination today. It's amazing. I'm very happy."

"It's true... It's your second appointment, Wind Sneaker, Code Empress, Infinity Sword and Rune Slayer."

"Why this thing must always have votes?" asked Infinity Sword pointing to Rune Slayer.

"Is there a problem, Badhair?"

"Yeah, Flamehead!"

"CALM DOWN!" screamed Yukihime, and then returned to the stage. Muttering profanity words under her breath opened the envelope. She looked at the result and laughed again during this evening.

"What's so funny?" asked Elemental Master.

"In category The Funniest Character win... RUNE SLAYER! Man, how much prizes are received today?" asked host and still laughed handed him a microphone and statuette.

"I already told you that I don't count them! Er... God, I ran out of words... Voters, you are wonderful! Appreciate me in so many, different categories... When I arrived at the gala I didn't expect so many awards. I know that I'm champion in many things but I never expected that so many people will appreciate it. Thank you all. "

Rune Slayer heard applause and was about to leave the scene, but Yukihime held him.

"Wait a minute. I would like to inform that Rune Slayer get another award. This is special medal for person who got a most of statuettes... There are 5!"

"Wow... This evening still shocks me." laughed boy, then returned to his seat. Yukihime smiled at the audience.

"My dear, it's the end of the distribution of prizes. All statuettes have their owners, so it's time to final results. Begin of voters. Votes gave:

-KoraDora

-Rinkushido

-xKishii

-Tsurara-Oikawa Chan

-RevolutionizedWorld

-Neko Demon Yuki Korihana

-AdventFenrir

-Lucida Heart

-Ayaney

-XxArisaxX

-kanpekinashi

-RubyCrucifix

-HanaEve

-splinter21

-TsukixnoEvernight

-Slumbering Hades

-Wendy1829

-Winrychan7

-luigiofawsome

-TsukixnoEvernight

-SerapicEve

-supergirl156

-Not-Alone-Anymore

-Awakened Hades

-Hakuryukou79

-FANG ee

-kazurug21

-xMickey

-CherryBlossomHimeSakura

-pikachuhats

-xSnowflakesx

-AishaElementalMaster

-Seraphic Mayumi-Chan

-Orithia WindBell

-Writer-Bambi

-Do Shu123

-Den51

-Runesplash

-whiteclade

In total those who gave their vote was 39. It was about 400 votes in divided into 6 parts 18 categories. The lists of nominees include 69 different names. 27 statuettes were handed out. I won't give number of reviews and views, because these numbers will still change. Here is a list of winners:

1. The best female character.

Eve - 11 votes

2. The best male character.

Elsword - 12 votes

3. The best pairing.

Rune Slayer and Elemental Master - 5 votes

Infinity Sword and Code Nemesis - 5 votes

4. The best female NPC.

Stella - 7 votes

5. The best male NPC.

Allegro - 6 votes

6. The best Special NPC.

Glaive - 8 votes

7. The best Elsword's class.

Rune Slayer - 14 votes

8. The best Raven's class.

Blade Master - 9 votes

9. The best Chung's class.

Deadly Chaser - 17 votes

10. The best Aisha's class.

Elemental Master - 17 votes

11. The best Rena's class.

Wind Sneaker - 12 votes

12. The best Eve's class.

Code Battle Seraph - 12 votes

best character story.

Raven - 12 votes

14. The best town.

Hamel - 21 votes

15. The most violent character.

Reckless Fist - 12 votes

16. The best male character outfit.

Rune Slayer - 9 votes

17. The best female character outfit.

Yama Raja - 9 votes

18. The funniest character.

Rune Slayer - 13 votes

19. The Most of Statuettes.

Rune Slayer - 5 statuettes

And... This is all! In this way we finishing Elsword Awards Ceremony. Thank you for all your votes. And special thanks to those, who were with me from first chapter, and for those, who don't confined only to simple cast votes. Thank you for the conversation and support. It was a wonderful ceremony. "

There was a loud and long applause recap the entire ceremony. Few moments later everyone started to leave. They were laughing, talking, arguing... Finally limousines arrived and people slowly left the place of the ceremony. Some wielded in their hands statuettes. Yukihime sill stared at empty ceremony place, which a moment before was buzzing. She smiled lightly.

"Yeah. It was a wonderful ceremony."


End file.
